


secondary typing

by bukkunkun



Series: secondary typing [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Biting, Business Trip, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Behavior, Getting Together, Headcanon, Hotel Sex, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Penis Size, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Rutting, Size Kink, Teeth, i think this applies?, so many headcanons i am so sorry, sorta - Freeform, these tags are very mixed signal aren't they, why is there no tag for breaking condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Sonia and Professor Magnolia investigate a theory posited by a colleague just in time for the Gym Leaders to leave for Alola to train up with Professor Kukui's Pokémon School and the Alolan League.Raihan discovers something new about himself, and Leon's along for the ride.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: secondary typing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619305
Comments: 103
Kudos: 1044





	secondary typing

**Author's Note:**

> > raihan eats ass
>> 
>> — 🌟 bukkun, MSc 🎉 2020 🎉 (@trickscd) [December 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1212021592852578304?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> i'm right and no one should say otherwise.
> 
> anyway happy new year!!!! time to (whips) post 17k of maximum effort worldbuilding for what? porn? it's More Likely Than You Think! 
> 
> i have constantly abused my masters degree in developmental biology for lesser things than overly convoluted excuses to give raihan feral dragon characteristics and a bad dragon sized dick. i'm that powerful
> 
> ~~by the way who else was overwhelmed with the idea that they could walk away from pkmn swsh with the headcanon that rose is a pedophile ? because that's what i took from that and it haunts me forever~~
> 
> anyway i express absolutely no desire to explain myself. please enjoy this porn fic and have a blessed new year

“So God created man in His own image, in the image of God He created him; male and female, He created them.” 

The young woman frowned, cocking her head as she twirled a lock of her hair around her fingers. She tapped her pen on the papers in front of her and hummed in disagreement, much to the amusement of the older woman in front of her. 

“I dunno, Gran.” She said with a sigh. “That’s a little… stretching it, don’t you think? Besides, what does this have to do with the Dynamax phenomenon? When did we get sidetracked into talking about Arceus?”

Professor Magnolia was in her twilight years when her granddaughter joined her in her endeavours for the sciences, and every question from her bright little Sonia’s lips was a delight to hear. Her only regret was that Sonia hadn’t joined her sooner, but she supposed there was no time like the present. 

“Does it seem too far-fetched, dearie?” Magnolia winced slightly as she eased herself down on her chair across Sonia, and the young woman jumped up onto her feet to help her down the rest of the way. Magnolia smiled at her sweetly, and Sonia gave her an awkward little shrug, laughing nervously. 

“Just feels… a little strange?” She ventured. “It’s only ever been just mythos, right? About Arceus, and all that… I mean, we’re trying to blow the whole false ‘Dex entries case wide open, but...”

“Remember this well, Sonia.” Magnolia said gently, “What myths are to one person, may be gospel truth to another. You must learn to respect that.” 

“But, Gran—”

“Of course there’s nuance to these things.” Magnolia scoffed. “There is nuance to everything.” She lightly bonked Sonia on the head with her cane, and her granddaughter pouted at her. The old woman huffed fondly, shaking her head. “Although we are women of science, dearie, we must respect that others will retain their faith in higher beings. Everything can be believed in, of course, unless proven otherwise.”

“Hm.” Sonia pouted thoughtfully, but the older woman chuckled fondly, shaking her head. “Is there some basis for the belief of Arceus creating humans in its image?”

Magnolia chuckled fondly at Sonia’s use of neutral language, and nodded proudly. “Most of humanity is Normal-type, after all.”

“What?” Sonia blinked at her grandmother, and Magnolia raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Ah, so you haven’t read Professor Sycamore’s paper like I asked you to.” She tutted, and Sonia turned bright pink. “Sonia!” she scolded.

“I’m sorry!” Sonia squeaked, waving her hands in front of her like a shield against her grandmother. “I was really, really busy recently!” 

Magnolia made a show of huffing in exasperation, but she was smiling. She shook her head, and took a demure sip from her teacup. “Ah, yes. With the season over, the Gym Leaders are to head off to somewhere or other, and all that. I recall Nessa inviting you to go with them.” Sonia nodded eagerly. “Ah, but never mind that. Back to Professor Sycamore’s paper—”

“ _Sur les changements—_ ” Sonia began to read off her phone, and Magnolia cleared her throat pointedly. 

“Ahem. _On Following Type Changes In Mega-Evolved Pokémon,_ and so on and so forth, yes.” Magnolia tutted, tapping at Sonia’s wrist to make her put her new Rotom Phone down, and the redhead did so with a wince. “He posited an interesting theorem regarding the change Pokémon undergo when Mega Evolving, implying that in some sort of altered state, Pokémon can access different type element phenotyping.”

“Right, the state could be achieved by Mega Evolving.” Sonia nodded, and Magnolia realised she was speed-reading the article. The older woman smiled slightly in pride, and nodded. 

“Yes.” Magnolia took another sip of her tea, and exhaled deeply. “But also, the implications of that finding was intriguing… and caused quite a stir among the intellectual communities.” She took a moment to think, smiling fondly. “The idea that _any—_ or even _all—_ type element characteristics are present within the genetic code of a Pokémon that can be accessed has quite interesting implications.”

Sonia blinked at her. “Humans have Pokémon typing.” She breathed, and Magnolia nodded, smiling at her granddaughter proudly for her quick realisation. 

“Indeed.” She said. “And you can see it too, in quite a small population of humans that walk among us, such as that nice Nessa girl you frequently go out with.”

“Oh?” Sonia straightened up. “Nessa? How so?”

“Why, Sonia, can anyone last up to 10 minutes underwater without aid?” The older woman chuckled, and Sonia gaped at her in stunned realisation. “Nessa’s family has always been able of achieving feats of similar calibre. It is without a doubt that they have retained some of their water-typing phenotypes from a distant ancestor—though sometimes these secondary traits could appear spontaneously, as in the case of the Kanto region Gym Leader Sabrina.”

Magnolia gestured for Sonia to pick up her laptop by a stack of books next to their little greenhouse, and Sonia hurried to get it, opening it up in front of her grandmother expectantly as Magnolia got to work opening up a few files on her computer. 

“I’ve asked you to do some genealogical studies of some prominent families in Postwick and near Motostoke, but I’ve also asked little Hop—you know, Daisy’s little boy—”

“Leon’s little brother, right.” Sonia nodded, and Magnolia nodded.

“Yes, him, to ask his friends, as well. I’ve found that while there seems to be an overwhelmingly large population of humans in Postwick that are generally about as biologically interesting as Hop’s precious little Wooloo, there seems to be a select few people who exhibit characteristics that are about as extraordinary as Nessa’s, or young Sabrina’s.”

Sonia pouted. “I don’t particularly think that lasting 10 minutes underwater is _that_ extraordinary.” 

“Oh, by all means,” Magnolia chuckled. “Differently-typed humans certainly display traits characteristic of their second typing, but most of humanity are of Normal-type, which is to say, quite unremarkable in terms of abilities our Pokémon are capable of. Differently-typed humans would then display their trait as an enhancement of an existing ability that humans already have.”

“It’s just secondary typing, after all.” Sonia hummed thoughtfully.

“Precisely.”

“Oh.” The young woman blinked. “Is that why you’ve started talking about Arceus?”

“Yes.” Magnolia actually _laughed,_ and Sonia blushed. “The myth of Arceus creating humanity in its image makes sense, should humanity be considered a Normal-type, as it was.”

“Oh.” Sonia said again, intelligently, and turned to look at Magnolia. “Gran, do you know anyone else who’s…” she made a gesture at Magnolia’s laptop, and the older woman laughed. 

“That’s what I’d like you to find out.” She said, turning to look at her, head cocked. “Aside from Nessa, I’m quite sure that some of Galar’s champions may have secondary typing.”

Sonia felt her phone buzz, and she smiled slightly. “I think I know where to start.”

* * *

“ _Achoo!_ ” 

“It’s not even _that_ cold.” Piers drawled from across the aisle from him, where he sat next to his dozing little sister leaning on his side. 

“Oh, shut the hell up.” Raihan gingerly wiped at his nose with the hem of his sleeve, making a face at it as he sniffled loudly. “Ugh, someone turn the air conditioning down.”

“Are you alright, Raihan?” Milo asked, turning to look at them over his shoulder, a little wrinkle of concern on his brow. “Should I ask for a blanket?”

“I’m okay.” Raihan grunted, looking witheringly at Kabu, was still fast asleep from where he sat, a Sizzlipede wrapped around his neck like a scarf. “I’d kill for a ‘mon to cuddle right now, though.” He raised his feet up onto the empty chair next to him—meant for a plus one he never brought—without much care for the fancy leather upholstery, and Piers gave him a dirty look. Raihan shot him a snarky grin, only to sneeze loudly again. 

“No one but us here,” Nessa grinned, looking up from her phone, as beside her, Sonia snorted in her sleep, her head lolled to the side and leaning on Nessa’s shoulder heavily. “I’d dare you to take Kabu’s Sizzlipede from him, but we all know how well _that’s_ gonna go down.”

“I’ll never forget the sight of that.” Gordie laughed, jerking Melony awake beside him. “Ah—shit, sorry, Mum!”

“Gordie?” She blinked blearily, but she smiled at Raihan. “You look like you’re just chilled to the bone, Raihan!” 

“Yeah, thanks for noticing.” Raihan’s teeth were chattering now, and Nessa’s smile slid off her face. He rubbed his arms through his parka as he shivered, and the young woman shook her head, gently maneuvering Sonia to lean against the wall of the plane before she got up with a huff, heading towards the back, where the business class crew were during their cruise. He watched her leave gingerly, sighing.

“Raihan, mate, are you okay?” Even Piers’s good humour was gone, too, and Raihan realised that little Marnie had started looking at him with wide, worried eyes. He gave the little girl a faint attempt at a reassuring smile before he went straight back to shivering, only subsiding somewhat when Nessa came back with two fleece blankets, dumping them on his head with an exasperated sigh.

“Th-thanks.” He said gingerly, wrapping them around himself, and his fellow Gym Leaders—sans Bea and Allister, who were both fast asleep near the front of their private cabin—turned to look at him. He sighed shakily, grumbling quietly to himself as he bundled himself up in his sheets. 

“What’s going on?” Kabu asked, stirring to wakefulness, and Melony turned to look at him, holding a hand up to her chin. 

“Oh, Kabu, could you spare your Sizzlipede? Poor Raihan’s shivering up a storm.” She asked, and with one look from the older man, Raihan withered under his blankets as Kabu got up from his seat to wrap his snoozing Sizzlipede around his neck. “Oh, that’s a dear. Thank you, Kabu!”

“Th-thanks.” Raihan mumbled, nodding at Kabu, who looked him over with a frown. 

“You’re unusually susceptible to the cold today.” He commented, but sat down on his seat again, at the row behind Piers. 

“I, uh…” Raihan looked gingerly down at the Pokémon wrapped around himself, and shrugged. “I get like this sometimes, it’s no big deal.”

“You didn’t always have problems with flying on planes.” Nessa frowned, crossing her arms. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Milo asked, “You know Miss Opal couldn’t come with us because she’s in the hospital right now, it’s okay for you to skip out on this trip for medical reasons.”

“I’ll be fine.” He mumbled, “Besides, I’ve never been to Alola before. The vlogs are gonna be _killer._ ”

“Your addiction to social media’s going to kill you.” Piers muttered, and Marnie giggled quietly behind her little hands. Raihan jabbed his finger at the other man, winking at him knowingly. Milo shook his head, exasperated but fond, and sat back in his seat.

“I’ll warm up in time, promise. Don’t get premature wrinkles, Milo.” Raihan called out in front of him, and he heard the redhead laugh. 

“Whatever, Raihan.” He replied, and settled down again to read. Nessa and Raihan shared a look, and the both of them chuckled fondly. They could hear Gordie and Melony settle into a quiet conversation about the hot springs back at Circhester, and Raihan sighed deeply as he turned to look at his phone, where he’d been interrupted from reading up on the Alola region.

The Gym Leaders were on their off-season trip from Galar to anywhere in the world to train up and gain more knowledge for their own Gym Challenges when they got back home. The trip was sponsored by Chairman Rose himself, and initially brought the winning Champion along after a long, arduous season of tournaments—but in the years shy of a decade, it had always been Leon, undefeated, powerful and unbending ever since he was 10. It had been a long tradition since the Gym Challenge became such a popular sport, but Raihan had only been running Hammerlocke for a handful of years after he’d been granted the spot after his 18th birthday. 

He looked through the attractions for Trainers on Alola—paying special interest to the Battle Tree and the Alolan League on the PDF he’d downloaded from their tourism website. Supposedly, according to Leon, there was a place he’d absolutely _love_ to see—Exeggutor Island. Raihan wasn’t sure _why_ he’d love it there—he wasn’t quite fond of Grass-types like Milo was, but he trusted his best friend to know him well enough to trust in his judgement. 

Speaking of said best friend—

“Ness?” He asked, and Nessa looked up from her tablet to raise an eyebrow at him, pulling an earphone out to let him know she was listening. “Where’s Leon?”

It had been about an hour into the flight when Leon left his spot by Raihan’s side—he’d constantly occupied the seat for Raihan’s nonexistent plus one ever since he became Gym Leader of Hammerlocke—and headed into the First Class cabin. 

“He’s not back yet?” She asked, peering at the front, where they could see Bea begin to stir awake from sleep, yawning silently as she stretched out like a cat. “Damn. Chairman Rose is keeping him a while, isn’t he?”

Raihan didn’t know why he felt like bristling, but he absolutely was. Nessa shot him a suspicious look, and he shook his head to try and clear it.

“I’m bored.” He complained, making a show of pouting at her, and Nessa scoffed at him. 

“Go look for your Trainer then, Goomy.” She leered at him, and Raihan blew her a raspberry. “Go on, get. Maybe Leon will cook you curry and throw you a bouncy ball to run after.”

“I’m going to kick your ass when we touch down, Ness.” Raihan laughed, and Nessa giggled into her fist, the movement of her shoulders not even putting a dent in Sonia’s deep sleep. Raihan whistled at that, and gestured at Sonia. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She’d been awake until…” Nessa hummed, “4, I think? Rushing a paper, or something. Took her right out.” 

Raihan winced. “The grad life sucks, huh.” He hummed, and Nessa shrugged. 

“She looks like she’s having fun.” She reasoned, and Raihan tipped his head in agreement. “Are you gonna go see what Leon’s up to?” Nessa pointed at the doorway to the next cabin, and Raihan’s expression fell. 

“I, uh.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and immediately regretted feeling the cold of the cabin on his skin, hissing in pain as he hid back under his sheets. Nessa blinked at him in alarm, and fell silent. “I suppose I’m not.”

“That… that sounds like a good idea.” She nodded, and bit her lip as Raihan petulantly turned his attention back to his phone, absently petting Kabu’s Sizzlipede as it snuggled against his skin. Nessa frowned, and looked down at the papers in Sonia’s hands.

She looked at her phone, and typed out a reminder.

_@ sonia: is raihan dragon type???_

* * *

“Yes! Yes, absolutely!”

Professor Kukui of the Alolan League was a very, very accommodating man, Leon thought, as he smiled as best as he could beside Rose as the two men talked. He looked over at Oleana, who was busy on her Rotom Phone dealing with work back at Galar, no doubt, and he sighed when she pointedly ignored him. 

“I’m so grateful for your generosity.” Rose said in that neutral, diplomatic way he always spoke with partners and sponsors, and Leon fought the wince that crossed his face at the Professor’s delighted smile and nod. “Please, this way. Galar’s Gym Leaders are all here save for one.”

“Oh, that’s a shame, yeah.” Kukui nodded solemnly, “We’ll have to meet them again some other time.”

“Of course.” Rose nodded, and gestured for Leon to walk ahead of them. As if on autopilot, Leon obeyed him, and much to his surprise, Kukui strode forward to walk alongside him, beaming brightly. 

“So you’re Galar’s undefeated Champion, yeah?” He asked, and Leon nodded, giving the man an awkward little smile. “That’s pretty rad! I’d really like to see what kind of moves you and your partner Pokémon use!”

“His matches are live-streamed across the world,” Oleana said, all the way in the rear, and Leon winced. Kukui didn’t seem to mind, though, shaking his head. 

“I suppose, but it makes all the difference when you’re working live, yeah!” He cheered, and Leon couldn’t help but laugh along with him. He could see it in the man’s smile—the Alolan Professor _loved_ Pokémon, he dedicated his life to researching them, and Leon respected that. Was in awe of him, really, and nodded eagerly. 

“I guess it does.” He agreed, and hoped to Arceus it wouldn’t make Rose frown. He peered over at the man, who was smiling and nodding, and Leon forged on, relieved. “I’ve read about your Battle Tree on the island—my friends and I would love to see that, too.”

“Oh, of course!” Kukui nodded, “My Pokémon School students could use the enlightening trip, too! And with a Champion and several Gym Leaders, no less!” He paused, and turned to look at Rose, laughing sheepishly. “That is, erm, if it doesn’t conflict with your planned schedule, Chairman Rose…”

“Not at all.” Rose replied pleasantly. “In fact, I’m very sure our Gym Leaders would _love_ to see it.” He looked over at Leon pointedly. “However, the Champion and I may miss out on some of it—I still need Leon to come see business partners with me while we’re here.”

Leon had enough practice over the years to keep himself from visibly deflating. He’d wanted to stay with Raihan—with the other Gym Leaders, for the rest of the trip. In the recent years, Raihan finally got to come along with them in their post-Challenge trips, and Leon wanted nothing more than to be with his best friend and rival on the world’s many stages, seeing what the rest of the world had to offer—not just in Pokémon battles, but with sights and experiences in general. 

Just like way back when, when Leon was just Leon from Postwick, and not Leon, the Champion of Galar. 

“Oh, then we’d better schedule around those, I think.” Kukui hummed, and Leon heaved a tiny sigh of relief at the man’s (likely unwitting) rescue. “Alola’s heard of the great undefeated Galarian Champion Leon—I wouldn’t want to keep them from seeing him in action.” He beamed at Leon, who smiled gingerly. “It’s a perfect learning opportunity, yeah?”

“Of course.” Rose replied. “We have your exhibition battle schedules for both the Battle Tree and the Alolan League, so I’ll have Oleana schedule our appointments with Miss Lusamine accordingly.”

“Thank you, Chairman!” Kukui nodded, and they came to a stop at a pair of double doors.

“Nothing to it.” Rose smiled. “Now, Professor. Right this way,” he gestured at the door, and Leon opened one up, gesturing for Kukui, Rose and Oleana to enter before he did. Leon was surprised to see Sonia in the lounge where they’d left them, but she was chatting to a heavily pregnant dark-skinned woman by the window, a rather serious expression on her face. Nessa was by her side, nodding along with her as she spoke, but when they entered the room, the dark-haired young woman jumped, and hurried to her place back on the couch between Kabu and Milo. 

All of the Gym Leaders got up—Bea pulling Allister up onto his feet gently—to attention, and Leon frowned slightly at the sight of Raihan still bundled up way too warmly for the meagre air conditioning in the lounge room. 

“Gym Leaders,” Rose said, gesturing at Kukui. “This is Professor Kukui. A few years ago, he established the Alolan League, and the Battle Tree.”

There was a smattering of greetings from the trainers, and Rose got to introducing each one of them to Kukui. Leon made his way over to Sonia and the woman she was talking to, and they fell quiet when he approached, Sonia looking surprised that he had approached them. 

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” Leon asked, but the woman shook her head, smiling. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” She said, holding her hand out for Leon to shake. “Alola. I’m Professor Burnet.”

“Professor.” Leon nodded, shaking her hand. “I’m Leon.”

“Ah, yes. Galar’s undefeated champion.” She nodded sagely, and Leon blushed. “I’ve heard many things about you.”

“I hope it’s just the good bits.” Leon chuckled sheepishly, and Sonia gave him a worried look. 

“Of course.” Burnet smiled. “Sonia here was just telling me about a recent development about Dynamax research.”

“Oh?” Leon raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled nervously, giggling awkwardly as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. “I haven’t heard of anything new recently.”

“Yeah, well, it was just a little thing I was looking into.” She said, “Professor Burnet here was helping me investigate a new theory Gran and I have.” Sonia explained, “Apparently, a Trial Captain here on Alola might be able to help.”

“Trial Captain?” Leon echoed. 

“Like a Gym Leader, but in Alola.” Burnet clarified. “I think Kukui will be taking your group to meet them tomorrow.” She winced slightly, but then smiled as she rubbed her swollen stomach. “Unfortunately, I won’t be able to come along.”

“It’s alright, Professor!” Sonia nodded eagerly. “I can handle it myself out there.”

“So reliable.” Burnet chuckled, and looked at Leon. “I’m quite sure Champion Leon might be able to help you, too.”

“I’m not gonna be as free as the others on this trip,” Leon said, smiling gingerly, “But I’ll definitely help however I can.”

“Of course.” Burnet nodded, and lit up at the sight of someone approaching them from behind Leon. “Oh, hello.”

Leon turned to see Raihan, hands stuffed into his pockets and looking absolutely _miserable_ in the cold chill he was feeling. His expression fell at the sight of him, and he rested his hand in the middle of Raihan’s back. 

“Hey.” Raihan greeted. “Sonia, Leon. We’re heading out. The chairman made me get you.”

“O-oh, right.” Sonia nodded, and quickly stuffed her things into her satchel. “It was nice meeting you, Professor Burnet!”

“Alola.” The woman greeted, waving at her, and Sonia beamed at her, before hurrying out the door. Leon gave Burnet a nod, and she smiled at him. 

“We’ll be off, too.” He said, and strode away. He turned to look at Raihan, who shuffled along beside him, and sighed. “Oh, Arceus, you look like shit.”

“I _feel_ like shit.” Raihan said glumly. “I can’t vlog this trip at all.”

“Poor thing.” Leon rolled his eyes, rubbing Raihan’s back reassuringly. “Maybe getting into the sun will do you good. It’s free time for you guys now, right?”

“What, don’t tell me you’re not coming with us?” Raihan raised an eyebrow at him, and Leon bit his lip, looking over at Rose and Kukui still deep in conversation. Raihan looked over there as well, and cocked his head slightly, grinning. “C’mon, Leon. Today is our only free day in Alola. Play hooky.”

“Rai, I’ve got work to do—”

“Play hooky for me?” Raihan looked up at him with a mischievous, pleading sort of smile on his face, and Leon turned bright red. “C’mon! It’s our first vacation together since forever!”

He lifted his Rotom Phone, and raised an eyebrow at Leon, grinning expectantly. 

“I…” Leon looked at the retreating group beyond them, at Sonia and Nessa talking together in hushed tones at the back of the group with loosely-laced fingers, and met their gazes when they turned to look at them. 

Sonia gave him a wink, and Nessa offered a supportive smile. 

Leon laughed helplessly, and nodded. 

“Fine,” he said, and Raihan lit up. “Take me away, Raihan.”

Raihan was already on his phone in one hand, and took Leon’s with his other. 

“Finally.” He chuckled. “I’ve been waiting _forever_ to get out of this freezer.”

* * *

Years of living with Flying Taxis didn’t prepare Leon and Raihan for dealing with the Alolan Ride Pager—a new app that Raihan had downloaded on his phone when they arrived the night before. Booking a Charizard Glide together sounded fantastic in theory, but when the Charizard arrived with just the one saddle on its back, it was tough work trying to fit both of them on it, and Raihan had to settle with booking another Charizard to handle the both of them. Still, with experience on flying on the backs of their own Pokémon—they couldn’t bring their own out, not without aerial clearance from local authorities—it was like second nature to board the Charizards and fly off to the one place Leon insisted they should see together when they arrived at Alola. 

“C’mon, Leon. The Charizard are at work.” Raihan couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed his face as he watched Leon cuddle the two Charizard. “We gotta send them back.”

“But they’re so cute!” Leon protested, bursting into bright laughter when one of the Charizards nuzzled its snout into the crook of Leon’s neck. The other one looked miffed, and snuggled against Leon’s cheek. “See! They _deserve_ pets!”

“I’m sure their trainers give them plenty of pets.” Raihan replied, but did nothing to stop Leon, content with standing there while his Rotom Phone took a video of Leon and the two Charizards. He smiled to himself as he crossed his arms, leaning his weight on one foot as he waited for the Charizard to grow tired, one of them grunting softly as it nudged its partner with its snout. 

The other Charizard seemed reluctant, but pulled away from Leon, too. 

“Aw, time to go already?” Leon asked, and the two Charizards lowered their heads in response. “Oh, that’s a shame. It’s been wonderful to meet you,” Leon peered at their harnesses, “Matches, and Pea!”

The two Charizards roared in delight, and Leon stood back to let them take off powerfully into the sky. He waved at them delightedly as they left, and jumped back to attention when he remembered Raihan, who stood a ways away from him, smiling fondly. His cheeks grew warm in embarrassment as he strode over to him, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, I just.” He made a vague gesture at where the Charizards used to be, and Raihan shrugged. 

“I know.” He said, “Leon, it’s fine. I know how much you like the big buggers, so I let you be.”

Leon beamed at him, and they turned to look at the gateway the Charizards dropped them off at. 

“Exeggutor Island, huh.” Leon hummed. “I’m pretty sure I saw this in the tour itinerary.”

“I wanted to see it with you, too.” Raihan replied, lacing his fingers together behind his head, grinning at Leon. “Because I know the moment Rose gets his hands on you, I’ll never see you again for the rest of the trip.”

Leon deflated at that. “Please don’t say it like that.” He said quietly, and Raihan sobered up, lowering his hands. 

“Leon, are you okay?” He asked, and Leon jolted, coming back to himself as he shook his head.

“I just—it’s—um, the Chairman, he—” He stammered, and Raihan frowned at him. Leon took a shaky breath, and shook his head. “He’s a bit of a slave driver, that’s all.” He said gingerly, “I… it gets tiring to be with him, just sorta… standing there while he’s doing all the talking.” Leon peered at Raihan, and his expression of concern felt like a stab to the chest as it tightened up at the gentleness in those ice-blue eyes. “I want to hang out, Rai, I really do. He just keeps me too busy sometimes with important work, and it… it gets overwhelming.”

Raihan considered him for a long moment, but eventually acquiesced, nodding reluctantly as he turned back to the archway welcoming them into Exeggutor Island. 

Leon bit his lip. “Raihan—” 

“Then for your sake, Leon,” Raihan turned to him, grinning toothily, “Let’s play hooky the whole day.” 

Leon lit up at that, hope flooding his chest as Raihan held his hand out at him. 

“Had a chat with Nessa earlier about you.” He said, “I think she and Sonia will have our backs until we get back to the hotel later tonight.” 

“We’ll be out the whole day?” Leon asked, unable to keep the sense of sheer _wonder_ from flooding his voice, and Raihan nodded. A wide grin spread across Leon’s face, and he grabbed Raihan’s hand, nodding excitedly. “It’ll be just like way back when.”

“You, me, our first partners, and the whole wide world.” Raihan grinned, pulling Leon along with him. “Here, where no one knows us—or at least, not yet.”

Here, where Leon was just some weird tourist, and Raihan was just some weird vlogger. 

“Just us.” Leon couldn’t keep the smile off his face, and he didn’t even want to. 

Raihan winked at him, and they slowed to a halt at the foot of a steep incline. “So, what did you want me to see here, anyway?”

“Oh, right!” Leon nodded, taking the lead as he led Raihan up the incline. “I’d only heard about it while Chairman Rose and I were here at Alola during a layover, but—there’s one!”

Raihan cocked his head at Leon as the smaller man jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at the distance with utmost _delight_ in his eyes. Frowning, Raihan turned to look at what Leon was pointing at, and jumped in alarm, his headband almost falling off as a gust of wind blew at them.

In the distance, palm trees literally _walked_ the earth, and Raihan could hardly believe his eyes as he looked up at the palm tree’s trunk to see the characteristic Exeggutor triple-face, dopey, cute little faces on a triplet of yellow heads. Raihan let out an incredulous laugh as he absentmindedly adjusted his headband, watching as the Alolan Exeggutor lumbered clumsily across the field to lounge in a new patch of sunlight that appeared as the clouds rolled past overhead. 

“Oh, Arceus,” Leon was laughing as he leaned against Raihan’s shoulder, breathless yet filled with joy as he looked into Raihan’s eyes, gold glittering bright and beautiful in the sunny Alolan summertime. “It looks so goofy. I love it so much.”

“Me too.” Raihan said breathlessly, not looking at the Exeggutor. 

“Did you know,” Leon managed after he managed to force himself to calm down. “The Exeggutor here in Alola aren’t Grass/Psychic type—oh, look! There’s two more! And one has babies on its back!” 

“Oh?” Raihan raised an eyebrow, turning to look at where Leon was pointing, lighting up when he saw the two other Exeggutor also lumbering towards the spot of sunlight. One of them had a little cluster of Exeggcute on its back, and Raihan turned to his Rotom Phone, which immediately darted out of his pocket. “Yo!”

“ _Taking data!_ ” It chirped, flying forward towards the Pokémon to take photographs. Raihan laughed as it went, hearing the telltale _click-click-click_ of his camera as it passed by, and he jumped when he heard the sound of a Pokémon being released behind him. He whirled around to see Leon had taken his Charizard out, already on its back and offering his hand to Raihan for him to take. 

“Why are you letting just the Rotom have fun?” He laughed, and Raihan shook his head fondly, jogging up to his best friend to ride on the Charizard’s back.

“I thought we had Pokémon Partner restrictions on Alola?” He chuckled, trying not to think too hard about their proximity, and Leon shrugged, reaching up to tie his hair up in a ponytail. 

“Exeggutor Island is open to Trainers for training and catching Pokémon.” He said, “Partner restrictions are off, but we still can’t catch anything we can’t bring back to Galar.”

“Huh.” Raihan hummed, and realised that he couldn’t quite tear his eyes away from Leon’s nape. He felt his mouth watering at the sight of it, and he jolted, jerking away slightly to shake his head and clear it just in time for Charizard to take off from the ground to take them closer to the Alolan Exeggutor. 

It suddenly felt too hot—Leon’s nape looked stupidly _appetizing,_ for some fucking reason, and Raihan had no idea _why_ he had started thinking like that about his _best friend,_ of all people. He’d been all over the place since he turned 21, and he was _not_ about to start accepting that he was going through _yet another_ puberty. He’d already had a rather embarrassing one before ( _also_ featuring his best friend and awkward night dreams), he didn’t want a repeat of that. 

Raihan shuddered, and pulled off his jacket, grumbling.

“Raihan?” Leon asked, looking at him over his shoulder, and Raihan looked away from him, trying to hide the fact that he could feel his cheeks flushing. 

What was _wrong_ with him? First he was too cold, and now he was too hot? He shook his head to dissuade Leon’s fears for him while he tied his jacket around his waist, and wrapped his arms around Leon’s midsection as the other man landed his Charizard on the grass not too far away from the Exeggutor, which were now sitting together in the patch of sunlight, swaying their heads on their long necks sedately in the breeze. 

Raihan slid off the Charizard’s back before Leon could, and his best friend looked at him worriedly as he put Charizard back into his ball to not scare the Exeggutor before them.

“I’m fine.” Raihan said, “I think I’m warming up already, that’s all.” Leon looked relieved at that, and he nodded.

“Yeah, just sweat it out.” Leon agreed, “Maybe it was just a passing chill that you got on the plane and in the hotel.”

“Yeah…” Raihan nodded slowly, thinking about the deactivated air conditioning unit in his hotel room, and the too-hot water bath he ran the night before. He scratched his cheek awkwardly as he looked at the Exeggutors, which all looked at them with mild interest from where they lounged under the sun. “Wow…” He breathed, and Leon beamed at him.

“You know why I wanted you to see them?” Leon asked, and Raihan shook his head. “They’re part Dragon-type.”

“What?” Raihan lit up, whirling around to look at his best friend, and Leon nodded eagerly. “They’re _dragons?_ ” 

“Yeah!” Leon beamed, “I thought you’d love to see them, too!”

“That’s—” Raihan laughed, running his hand through his dreads. “That’s amazing! They don’t _look_ like dragons!” He looked at Charizard’s ball in Leon’s hands, and fought back hysterical laughter. “They’re more dragon than _Charizard!_ ”

“Don’t say that, you’ll hurt his feelings!” Leon was shaking with laughter, too, and they both dropped to the soft grass, lying back as their laughter abated. Twin sighs escaped smiling lips as they looked up at the calm, beautiful blue sky, and Leon rolled over onto his side to look at Raihan, a warm smile on his face. Raihan blinked curiously, and rolled over too, feeling his chest tighten at the expression on Leon’s face. “I missed this.” Leon said quietly, and Raihan mirrored the smile on his best friend’s face.

“Me too.” He replied. “It’s been way too long.”

Way too long since they were little boys on their own Gym Challenge journeys. Way too long since they were parted with little Leon’s coronation as Champion, and little Raihan’s pilgrimage into the ways of taming and training dragons as Gym Leader. 

“We were both too young for the roles we have now.” Leon murmured, as if remembering something he’d been told, and Raihan pursed his lips at the thought of it. 

Too young to be Champion, too young to be Gym Leader. 

“But here we are.” Raihan said, and Leon smiled, nodding as he rolled back to look at the sky again, but Raihan didn’t move. “Nothing’s changed, has it?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Leon replied. “We’re still friends.”

“We’re still ourselves, even if we’ve grown up.” Raihan said, sitting up to look at the Exeggutors, only to realise that they’d begun to approach them. He jumped slightly, and turned to look at Leon. “Leon, shit, they’re coming this way.”

“Huh?” Leon sat up, too, and his eyes widened at the sight of the massive Pokémon approaching them. His breath caught in his throat, looking to Raihan in panic, and Raihan tried not to think of how familiar that was—how back then, as children, Leon and Sonia’s first instinct was to hide behind the taller, older boy of the three of them at the first sign of danger. 

The only person the undefeated Champion of Galar turned to when he, himself, was scared. The only person that he trusted to protect him, as he protected the rest of Galar. 

Raihan shot to his feet, throwing his hand out in front of Leon protectively as he reached for his pocket, already ready to throw out his Flygon Darude into the fray if they needed it. He scanned the area for his Rotom Phone, and realised it was a little way away, getting footage of their potential fight, and he couldn’t help but grin slightly. 

“Raihan—” Leon began, also getting up, but the taller man shook his head.

“Only dragons can hurt other dragons.” He said confidently. “And you’re looking at one.”

Leon blinked at him, feeling his cheeks go warm, and smiled gingerly to himself as he held himself back from telling Raihan that Charizard could feasibly take on the Alolan Exeggutors too, thanks to the advantage Fire had over Grass. 

“I’m counting on you, then.” He said instead, and Raihan’s smirk sharpened as he grabbed Darude’s ball, ready to throw it. 

“Alright, Darude, let’s— _whoa!_ ”

One of the Exeggutors leaned down to bring its heads to Raihan’s level, and the two trainers held their breaths, holding very, very still as they anticipated what the wild Pokémon would do next—

And suddenly it nuzzled against Raihan’s chest, making a low sound that was almost like a purr. All three heads were smiling, rumbling happily as it cuddled against Raihan, and the tall man laughed incredulously as the other Exeggutor also leaned down to do the same, bumping heads with the other Exeggutor when it tried to shower Raihan with affection as well.

“Well!” Leon grinned, getting up onto his feet. “Looks like you’re making new friends too, Raihan!” 

“Seems it!” Raihan laughed as the third Exeggutor approached, too, forcing itself between the other two to bump its middle head against Raihan’s forehead. The young man huffed fondly, reaching up to pet each head of each Exeggutor— _nine heads,_ imagine!—patiently, until the three Pokémon were satisfied. One of them nudged Raihan forward to get on another Exeggutor’s back, and he complied, grinning widely as he rode on its back. 

“Jeez, okay, I’m going!” He said, and looked over at Leon. He petted the Exeggutor’s neck, and pointed at him. “He’s my friend, too. He won’t hurt you, Charizard notwithstanding.” He winked at Leon, who blew him a raspberry. “Can he come along?”

The three Exeggutor shared a look, and with a look at the Exeggcute they had with them, the little one bounced over to Leon to usher him over to ride another Exeggutor. Raihan and Leon shared wide grins as they rode the Exeggutors to their little patch of sunlight, where they all plopped down to lounge again. 

“Oh?” Raihan looked around at the lazing Pokémon on the grass, and he looked at Leon. “They’re just… uh.”

“Maybe they saw us lying in the grass and wanted to give us company.” Leon chuckled, petting the neck of the Exeggutor he was riding, and it cooed sleepily, coiling its neck loosely around the young man. He laughed in delight, petting it all the way to its heads, and Raihan smiled at the sight of them, Leon settling down against the Pokémon’s neck to relax in the sunlight, a luxury neither Trainer could afford back in Galar, thanks to their busy schedules, and the climate in general.

Raihan looked around for his Rotom Phone, and called it over when he spotted it taking photos of little fruit-like Pokémon in the grass not too far away. 

“Hey, R. What was that you were looking at?” He asked.

“ _Bounsweet!_ ” It chirped, and Raihan nodded sagely. 

“Yeah, makes sense they’d be here.” He hummed, holding his hand out for it. “C’mon over here. I wanna take a look at the stuff you’d been taking.”

It bounced one in agreement, and plopped itself into Raihan’s hand. He hummed thoughtfully, swiping through the crystal-clear photos and videos it took of his and Leon’s first encounter with the Alolan Exeggutor, and he jumped slightly when his world darkened. He looked up to realise his Exeggutor friend was leaning over him, looking down at the phone with mild interest. 

“That’s you.” Raihan said, pointing at the Exeggutor in the video, and the Pokémon made a small sound of acknowledgement. They settled down quietly together as they watched the video, and when Raihan swiped to the next photo, he felt his cheeks grow warm.

Leon, within a nest of a coiled Alolan Exeggutor’s neck, smiling in such a beautifully soft way that made his chest feel tight. The blue of the sky was beautiful, and his eyes shimmered like gemstones in the perpetual summer of Alola, made even brighter thanks to the shade of the Exeggutor over Leon’s head as he leaned on its neck. He swallowed tightly, as he discreetly— _shamefully_ —set that photo to his home screen background, gently caressing Leon’s face on the screen. 

God, did Leon know how stupidly _pretty_ he was?

And that smile—that stupid, _beautifully soft_ smile—that was—

That was pointed at _him,_ when he thought Raihan wasn’t looking. When he thought Raihan would never see. 

“Holy shit.” He breathed, and the Exeggutor he sat on huffed. He looked up at it, grinning slightly. “What’s going on, buddy?” 

It nudged itself against Raihan’s side, grunting softly, and he laughed as he got up, standing on the Exeggutor’s back. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asked, but he was ushered onwards off its back, and he frowned, cocking his head. It looked at him expectantly, but when Raihan didn’t do anything it actually _rolled its eyes,_ and the young man looked at it indignantly. It made a grunting huff sort of noise at the Exeggutor coiled around Leon, and it lazily raised its head, groaning quietly as Leon stirred from the light nap he’d fallen into. 

“Exeggutor?” He mumbled, and blinked at Raihan. “What’s going on?”

“Absolutely no clue. Rotom, what’s going on?”

“ _Analysing._ ” Said Raihan’s phone as Leon slid off his Exeggutor’s back to stand next to Raihan, watching as the one Raihan rode ambled over to Leon’s, albeit in a clumsy manner, likely from sleepiness, laziness, or—most likely—being glutted to the brim thanks to all the sunlight they’d been absorbing. The two trainers shared a private laugh between them as the Exeggutor stopped in front of the other, and began to—for lack of a better term— _flail._

Leon and Raihan’s laughter died on their lips as they stared at the odd behaviour, and Rotom made a beeping sound. 

“ _Alolan Exeggutor: the Coconut Pokémon. As it grew taller and taller, it outgrew its reliance on psychic powers, while within it awakened the power of the sleeping dragon._ ” It said, and Leon looked surprised. Raihan raised an eyebrow at him, cocking his head, but the other man didn’t notice him as he stared at the Rotom in front of them. “ _It is currently doing a mating display for the other Alolan Exeggutor._ ”

“It’s _what?_ ” Raihan spluttered, as Leon burst out laughing, dropping to the grass. The taller man stared at the display helplessly, before he turned to look at Leon, his mouth falling open and closed like a Magikarp out of water. “Wh—Leon!”

“I’m sorry—it’s just— _hah_ —it’s so _funny!_ ”

Raihan blinked at Leon as the man rolled around the grass, laughing brightly, and he smiled softly. He shook his head fondly as he gathered his wits together, and made a show of scoffing. 

“Well, get a load of this shit!” He grinned, as Leon pulled himself up to sit upright, watching as Raihan squatted like the Exeggutor did, raising his arms and roaring into the sky. He stomped his left foot, and then his right, and did another Exeggutor cry, sending Leon into yet another fit of laughter.

Good, Raihan thought to himself. It’d been way too long since he last heard Leon’s laugh.

“Not like that, you doofus!” Leon said, getting up onto his feet to squat across him, huffing loudly as he puffed out his chest, spreading his arms out to either side as he stomped his feet. He puffed up his cheeks, too, going cross-eyed in concentration, and it was Raihan’s turn to lose his composure, collapsing into the grass in laughter. 

“Leon, you absolute shithead.” Raihan sighed happily as he finally managed to calm down, grinning up at Leon as the smaller man leaned over him to look down at Raihan to meet his gaze. Leon’s head cast a shadow over Raihan’s, and his ponytail slid over his shoulder in a distracting cascade of purple that made Raihan’s mouth feel a little too dry. 

“What, I’m sure I’ll have all the Exeggutor ladies come running for me.”

“Absolutely not.” Raihan rolled his eyes, sitting up as Leon straightened out, stretching pleasantly. 

“Oh? And like you did any better?”

“Of course I did, _I’m_ the Dragon-type Leader.” Raihan blew him a raspberry, and Leon made a face at him. “Hey, hey!” he laughed, “Fine, _you_ tell me how I’m supposed to court you!”

Leon made a show of considering it as Raihan’s words sank into him, realisation feeling like an ice-cold bucket of water being thrown over his head, and he began to backpedal rapidly, when Leon lit up, nodding enthusiastically. 

“Well, what would a courting dragon do?” He asked, “He’d bring me gifts!” 

Raihan looked at the Alolan Exeggutor he’d been sitting on, only to realise that it had been looking at him intently. It nodded once, and Raihan’s eyes widened, as some strange lizard brain part of his head seemingly activated at the Pokémon’s approval.

He nodded, and darted into a nearby bush. 

Leon jumped in alarm, making a move to follow after his best friend, only to stop at the sight of the little Exeggcute with him earlier, coming to a stop in front of him. He blinked at it, and it made a little noise as if asking him to follow it, and he nodded absently, letting the Exeggcute lead him back onto his Exeggutor’s back. Leon laughed when it jumped up onto him, forcing him to sit down, and he nodded, gently ushering the little cluster onto his lap as he settled down comfortably.

“I wonder what’s gotten into Raihan.” He murmured, looking up at Raihan’s Rotom Phone flying around. “Rotom? Can you find Raihan?”

“ _Roger!_ ” It chirped, and flew off to find its owner. Leon sighed to himself, smiling fondly as he leaned against the Exeggutor’s neck. It sat back down on the grass with a sigh of its own, basking in the sunlight as the Exeggutor with Raihan sat down next to a third Exeggutor, looking exasperated and tired. “Exeggutor!” Leon called, and it looked at him lazily. “I guess you’re tired after the, um. Mating display, aren’t you?”

It appeared to shrug, settling down in the sunlight, and Leon laughed fondly. 

“Wonder what _that_ was all about.”

“Leon!” 

The young man jerked in alarm, turning around to see Raihan suddenly behind him, clinging onto the Exeggutor’s neck. Leon’s eyes widened at the sight of his best friend covered in twigs and _dirt,_ and he shot up onto his feet in alarm. 

“Raihan! What happened, where have you been?”

Raihan thrust a berry into Leon’s face, and he blinked at it. It was in the curious shape of a fang, and Leon stared at his best friend blankly. 

“I… I’ve never seen this berry before.” He said gingerly, “And we’ve tried everything we could find in the Wild Area back at home.”

Raihan was panting, and if Leon wasn’t already distracted with all the worry he felt for his best friend, he would realise that his eyes had thinned even further into slits. He _did_ notice, though, the way his fangs protruded from his mouth, pressing down on Raihan’s full lower lip, and Leon swallowed nervously.

He wasn’t sure if Raihan’s fangs were always that long and sharp, or if this was a recent development. What he _was_ sure, though, was that it _definitely_ made him feel things.

Oh, Arceus, Leon thought bitterly. Not _now,_ stupid childhood crush!

Raihan grunted, pressing the berry into Leon’s hand insistently, and he nodded, taking it from Raihan gingerly. He looked down at it again to take stock of it—it was blue, in the shape of a fang and about the size of a Nanab Berry. It was soft like a ripe one, too, and it smelled sweet, like a Bounsweet’s scent. 

“Is this—um.” Leon stammered, trying not to panic as Raihan leaned into his personal space, sniffing at him and pinning him into place with sharp, ice-blue laser focus eyes. “R- _Raihan!_ Um!” 

“For you.” He said, and Leon shivered at the sensation of Raihan’s breath on his skin. “You asked for it.”

“I…” Leon looked up at Raihan’s Rotom Phone. “Rotom, what’s this?’

“ _Scanning._ ” It announced, flying near, and after a moment, it dinged. “ _Scan complete! The berry you are holding is a Pitaya Berry. It’s greatly preferred by Dragon-type Pokémon, and is almost exclusively eaten by them only, as it is notoriously difficult to obtain. It’s often used as a courting gift to impress a potential mate._ ”

“Oh…” Leon breathed, taking a careful look over Raihan to realise the taller man was covered in tiny scratches, too, and his expression softened up at him. “Thanks, Rai. It’s amazing.” 

Raihan seemed to _glow_ with pride, nodding eagerly as he slid off the Exeggutor’s back, pulling Leon with him to the soft grass beneath them. He sat Leon down on the ground before leaning forward, practically straddling him. Leon shouted in alarm at his best friend’s sudden movement. 

“R-Raihan!” Leon stuttered at their sudden proximity, and the other man simply continued to stare at him, pinning him into place with his piercing gaze. “What’s gotten into you? What’s—is that _more?_ ”

Raihan nodded eagerly, shuffling a little bit away from Leon to turn his jacket inside out. The smaller man realised that Raihan had been using it as a basket of sorts, and he jumped in alarm when a whole plethora of both familiar and unfamiliar berries came tumbling out and onto the grass, all of them picked at the perfect ripeness. 

“Raihan—wh-what the…”

“Leon…” the man said weakly, and Leon’s eyes widened as Raihan collapsed on him. Leon felt him for any injuries, but when his hand touched Raihan’s skin, he realised his best friend was burning up. 

“Raihan!” He gasped, holding his best friend close. “You’re burning up!”

He looked down at Raihan, who began shivering violently in his arms. Leon bit his lip, adjusting his hold on Raihan as he looked up at the other man’s phone. “Rotom! This is an emergency. Could you book us a Pokémon Ride? Preferably for two people.”

“ _Roger!_ ” Rotom replied, and Leon looked back down at Raihan, who was shallowly breathing against him, leaning heavily against Leon’s chest. His face was buried in the crook of Leon’s neck, and Leon shivered at the proximity of those unfairly attractive fangs right next to his jugular. 

At some point, Leon had been lacking the sense of self-preservation he had as a child thanks to his _job_ as Galar’s Champion, but _this,_ he knew, was something different altogether. 

Mainly, that he was _definitely_ feeling heat between his legs at the sensation of Raihan’s body pressed against him, a solid, white-hot weight that he’d always wished he could feel. 

Leon shuddered again, as Raihan shifted against him, growling softly as he squirmed in Leon’s hold. 

“Berries… for you.” He said hoarsely right into Leon’s ear, and Leon shuddered at the ticklish sensation. “All of them. For you.”

“Th-that’s—um.” Leon said intelligently, his mind going haywire as Raihan pressed impossibly closer against him. “Haha _ha! Raihan!_ That’s! Um! Hey!” Panic was seeping into his throat as he tried to play it cool, but when Raihan pulled away from him to stare into his eyes, his words died on his lips. 

In the shade under his headband, Raihan’s eyes seemed to _glow,_ intent and sure like a laser scope pointed right at him. His gaze pinned Leon down in place as he leaned over him, still growling and snarling softly in the back of his throat. Leon swallowed nervously as Raihan parted his lips, showing him those _yep absolutely bigger, sharper and definitely way hotter than before_ fangs that Leon loved so much, and he shuddered when Raihan’s hand—warm, _too warm—_ pressed into his chest. 

“Raihan?” Leon asked breathlessly. 

Raihan’s hand slid down Leon’s chest, and he squirmed, not to get away, but to press into Raihan’s touch, gasping helplessly as heat trickled downward his chest like molten lava. 

“O-oh, fuck. Oh, shit.” Leon hissed, feeling arousal stir low and hot in his belly, and he squirmed again as Raihan’s hand went lower, and lower. “R-Raihan—R-Rai… _nngh._ ” His stuttering melted into a moan as Raihan snarled at him to silence him. 

Oh, Leon knew they shouldn’t be doing this. Sure, they were in a pretty secluded, lonely area of Exeggutor Island, there was no one else here but the Exeggutor, but—

Leon knew that if they went any further, Leon wouldn’t ever want to stop. He knew that if anything happened between them, Leon would never want it to end. Leon had always wanted this, always wished he had Raihan this close, this intimately, but.

Raihan wasn’t his. Raihan was just his friend. Raihan, well-known social media butterfly and serial Casanova with a string of lovers already under his belt—never looked Leon’s way. Not in the way Leon wished he did, anyway. 

Raihan had known him since they were children. They’d been friends and rivals for so long, and that was never going to change. The fact that Raihan made him play hooky that day so they could hang out like they used to was enough evidence to him that Raihan just wanted their good old days back. 

Back when they loved each other, yes, but only as friends. 

Whatever this was—however _nice_ it felt—couldn’t happen. 

“Raihan, no.” He said, his voice trembling in anticipation and arousal as Raihan’s hand stopped by his hip, sliding down to cup firmly at his side. “Rai, buddy, there’s something wrong with you. You’re not yourself.”

“I’ve never felt more like myself right now than I ever have before.” Raihan said, surprisingly clear for all the feverish grunting and broken sentences he’d managed since earlier, and Leon blinked up at him as he picked up a berry—the Pitaya Berry that he’d gotten for Leon. “I’m acting on pure instinct, and it’s telling me I have to—”

His words were interrupted by the cry of a Charizard, and Raihan snarled angrily, whirling around to snarl at the approaching Ride Pokémon. Leon sat up, wincing at the sensation of his erection pressing against his jeans, and he sighed in relief when he saw that the Charizard had a harness seat for two. Raihan was squatted low to the ground, hissing and growling, fangs bared and eyes thin and slit-like as he tried to ward off the Charizard, but it seemed nonplussed as it approached Leon. 

“Hey—” Leon began, getting up onto his feet, but Raihan darted between him and the Ride Pokémon possessively, the Pitaya Berry still clutched in his hand. The smaller man sighed, shaking his head as he pulled Raihan behind him to stand him down, and when his best friend made a move to protest, he looked at Raihan pointedly. “Tsk. Raihan, stay.”

It felt a little like disciplining his Haxorus or his Charizard when they got a little too feisty, and Leon couldn’t help but smile when Raihan reluctantly backed away, straightening up somewhat. 

“Good boy.” He said, and Raihan looked at him hopefully. If he had a tail, Leon thought, it’d probably be perked up, too. He chuckled, shaking his head fondly as he looked back at the Charizard. “Hi,” he looked at its harness, “Toffee. We need to get back to our hotel.”

It nodded its head, turning around to let Leon access the helmets and knee pads for its passengers. Leon quickly got to work on putting his gear on, before climbing onto the Charizard’s back. When he looked at Raihan, the man still stood there, holding onto the rare berry he’d picked, while the rest of his pile was already being preyed upon by the other wildlife on the island. 

Leon shook his head, and patted the seat behind him. “C’mon, boy. Up here.”

Raihan nodded eagerly, and jumped onto the Charizard’s back without bothering with the safety gear. Leon jolted, making a move to tell his best friend to put them on, when he felt it—

A hot hardness pressing into the small of his back. His cheeks immediately grew hot, and he squirmed on reflex at the sensation, pressing Raihan’s erection into his ass. That earned him a growl against his back that he felt more than heard, rattling him to the core. 

“Oh, Arceus.” Leon said shakily. Raihan felt _big._

“That’s not my name, Leon.” Raihan rumbled into his ear, wrapping his arms around Leon’s waist as he rolled his hips into Leon’s. He nipped at the shell of Leon’s ear, and the smaller man shuddered. 

“G-go, Charizard! Just—just _go!_ ”

* * *

“ _Go over it to me again? What?_ ”

“Sonia!” Leon hissed into the receiver of his phone, pressing his ear to the door of his en-suite bathroom. “I don’t want to have to repeat myself!”

“ _Hmph._ ” She huffed. “ _Well, I didn't want to have to tell you this at a time like this, but I guess it will have to do!_ ”

Leon bit his lip. “What, is there something wrong with Raihan? Is he ill?”

“ _No. Gran and I had this hypothesis that humans can have secondary typing._ ” Sonia explained. 

“What, like Pokémon?” Leon’s eyes widened. 

“ _Yes! Exactly like Pokémon. We did, after all, evolve from them. Most of humanity, like you and me, are Normal-type, so we never really notice it. Then, there’s people like Nessa._ ”

“Nessa.” Leon echoed. 

“ _Yeah. She can stay for up to 10 minutes underwater without assistance, because she’s part Water-type. One of the Trial Captains here in Alola, Kiawe, is apparently Fire-type—he’s never been burned by the volcano on his island despite going so near it all the time._ ”

Leon frowned. “What’s that got to do with Raihan, then?”

“ _Well, Nessa and I were thinking that Raihan might have a secondary typing, too._ ”

Leon blinked at the wall of his bathroom, gaping at the polished white marble in shock. “Secondary… typing. Raihan’s… a dragon.”

“ _Yeah, exactly! And that typing is ultra-rare, too! Did you know? Apparently back in the day, people who displayed secondary traits were called witches and were hunted down and executed! The worst of the lot that got it were Psychic, Dark, Fairy and—worst of all—Dragon types!_ ” Leon would have smiled at the sound of Sonia’s enthusiasm—he’d been heartbroken when she told him she was leaving behind competitive Pokémon training, but he was happy to hear that Sonia was happy now, as a Pokémon Professor. He would have smiled—but he felt a knock on the door behind him, and swallowed nervously. 

“Not done yet, Raihan!” He called, and turned his attention back to Sonia. “Yeah? That’s great, Sonia, but I need to know what’s wrong with Raihan! I want to help him!”

“ _Sorry, we’re all the way in Akala Island,_ ” she sighed. “ _I can’t exactly pop over there right now, either._ ”

“Then what do I do?” Leon hissed. 

“ _Just take care of him until we get back!_ ” She said. “ _Keep him in bed, tire him out so he can get some sleep. I gotta go, bye Leon!_ ”

“Bye…” Leon mumbled, but Sonia had already hung up. He sighed, sinking down to the floor of his bathroom, and looked at himself in the floor-to-ceiling mirror. He looked _exhausted,_ he thought, and winced at the memory of Raihan. 

It’s likely he was tired, too, being sick and all that. 

Gingerly, Leon got up onto his feet, turning to look at the door. 

“Alright,” he said, slapping his cheeks. “Whatever happened on the island was nothing. It didn’t mean anything. Raihan’s sick, I shouldn’t take advantage of that, of him.” Leon shuddered, and took a shaky breath. 

“I’m not the Chairman.”

Leon steeled himself, and grabbed hold of the doorknob. “I’m not the Chairman, I’m not—”

He turned the knob, and the door opened with help from outside. Leon’s eyes widened as Raihan pushed the door in, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw that Raihan had stripped out of his clothes, leaving him in only his black briefs, where his—oh _fuckohshit he’s_ **_huge_** _—_ erection obscenely tented the front, his weeping cockhead jutting out from the top and leaking clear precum. It stained the sleek black cloth of his underwear, and Leon’s words died on his lips as his mouth completely dried up, his body going stiff in both shock and arousal. 

His own erection came back to life, and decided to pick a fight with the fly of his jeans, which didn’t give up, no matter how hard his dick— _painfully—_ tried. 

“Leon.” Raihan’s voice was low, almost a growl, and Leon shivered at the sound of it. “What took you so long?”

“I, uh, um.” He said intelligently, and squeaked when Raihan reached for him, pulling him flush against his body. “R-Raihan, you—you’re…”

He felt Raihan’s erection press against his clothed one, and his words dissolved into a moan. 

“I’m what?” Raihan murmured, twirling a lock of Leon’s hair between his fingers as he maneuvered his best friend out of the bathroom and into the hallway by the door of Leon’s penthouse hotel suite, licking his lips lasciviously as he pressed Leon into the wall. He caged him against it with his larger bulk, all sweltering heat and unrelenting strength, and Leon could swear his knees were going weak at the way Raihan looked down at him like he was ready to eat him alive. 

Which, in hindsight, considering his best friend’s apparent secondary typing, did not seem too far of a stretch from _actually happening,_ and _oh merciful Arceus why did that sound hot._

Leon whimpered, squirming against Raihan’s body, and the taller man rumbled approvingly, leaning down to nose at the base of Leon’s throat. 

“Leon.” He pressed, drawing out the vowel teasingly as he licked into the hollow of Leon’s neck, earning him a gasp of surprise. “C’mon, finish your sentences. I’m what?”

Huge, big, hot, hard? Leon’s horny brain provided, when he tried to ransack his mind for what to say, and only ended up a stuttering mess, making Raihan chuckle lowly against his skin. The heat radiating off him seared the shape of his smirk into Leon’s neck, and Leon shivered again as a Raihan brushed his fangs over his fluttering pulse point. 

“You—you’re— _nnh,_ Raihan, I—” he stammered as Raihan pulled away from him, taking his chin and lifting it to make Leon meet his gaze. 

“You haven’t eaten your berry yet.” He said, and Leon blinked at him, caught totally off guard with what he said. Raihan let Leon go to head—no, _stalk,_ Leon has seen Haxorus with a similar gait heading after opponents who couldn’t see it—over to the bedside table, where the Pitaya Berry was resting. It was a little bruised from the trip back to the hotel and Raihan’s grip, but sure enough, it still looked appetising, a sweet scent wafting off it as Raihan brought it back to Leon. “I picked it for you.” 

“Y-you did, yeah…” Leon nodded, jumping when Raihan lifted the fruit to his lips, pressing insistently. “U-um! Maybe I should wash it first?” 

“Already did.” Raihan growled. “Open up.”

Leon felt a shiver of pleasure rip up his spine at being ordered so brusquely, but both out of the sheer fear of Raihan ripping his throat open with his teeth and the much more pleasurable thrill of thinking he _could,_ but definitely _wouldn’t,_ Leon nodded. He parted his lips, watching the way Raihan’s eyes dilated at the sight of them, and made a tiny sound of protest as Raihan stuffed the fruit into his mouth. He bit down on it on reflex, and lit up at the sweet taste that flooded his mouth. Humming happily, he ate it willingly off Raihan’s fingers, his eyes sliding shut as he felt his best friend feed him at a more sedate pace, now reassured that Leon would eat the berry he was being offered.

He could feel juice trickling down his chin, surprisingly warm like Raihan’s searing touch, and he jumped when he felt Raihan reach up to wipe it away with his thumb. He looked up at his best friend, his eyes widening at the way Raihan was watching him intently, caught so off guard that he never noticed Raihan slipping his thumb into his mouth. 

“Wh—” he managed around Raihan’s finger, but the man tutted softly, sliding his index finger into Leon’s mouth, too, sticky and sweet with Pitaya Berry juice. Leon huffed petulantly, closing his lips around Raihan’s fingers and sucking the juice off them, trying not to get too thrilled at the sight of Raihan slowly smirking at his compliance.

“Leon,” Raihan murmured, pulling his fingers out of Leon’s mouth, and Leon could feel the Pitaya Berry juice making his lips tingle. Raihan smeared the saliva on his tongue over Leon’s lips like an obscene sort of lipstick, humming, and Leon could only stand there and watch him, utterly spellbound as Raihan showed him a part of himself Leon knew he would never see on any other circumstance.

Was he like this with his lovers, he thought. Was he this alluring, so seductive? 

Something akin to jealousy panged in Leon’s heart, but he ignored it. 

“Leon,” He said again, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “ _Leon._ ”

“Raihan?” He asked, the name garbled around Raihan’s fingers. 

“Can I?” Raihan mumbled, and leaned forward to press their lips together. Leon’s eyes widened as Raihan’s mouth moved against his, slow, controlled and steady, an expert kisser with no doubt lots of experience with a myriad of lovers before Leon came along. Raihan’s dry hand trailed down the side of Leon’s face, stroking over the side of his neck before moving down his torso as slowly as he had back on Exeggutor Island, and they parted for air. 

“Can I?” He pulled away from Leon, his eyes pleading, and Leon’s heart shot into his throat as Raihan’s fingers slipped under his shirt. “L-Lee…” He struggled to say, almost _whining,_ and Leon felt his cock twitch in his jeans. Leon bit his lip, _hard,_ as Raihan nuzzled his cheek. “Can I? Please, Lee, can I?”

He technically already _was,_ Leon thought in a fit of panic as Raihan kissed him again, feeling a fire spread under his skin from where their mouths were connected. He opened his mouth to reply, but Raihan’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and Leon squeaked in alarm as his best friend pressed forward, pulling away from him to pant heavily into his ear. 

“Lee, please…” 

Oh, this was _unfair._ Leon squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his own body grow hotter and hotter, shuddering helplessly against Raihan’s unyielding bulk. 

“If you don’t want to,” Raihan mumbled, surprisingly lucid, and Leon’s eyes widened. “I’ll back off. I-I’m burning up, Lee. I’m going crazy, and all of my instincts are demanding this, but—but—” Raihan’s words cut off into a pained growl, and Leon jerked in alarm as he tore himself away from Leon’s body. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering as he looked at Leon pleadingly. “I’ll listen. I promise I’ll listen.”

Leon gaped at him, and his heart sank when Raihan’s eyes widened at him. 

“You’re… crying.” He said in awe, and Leon jerked away from him, gingerly touching his cheek to realise that a tear had rolled down from his eyes, and he looked at Raihan in shock. “Lee, I’m—I should go. I—” He shuddered, dropping to the ground, and a downright _draconic_ roar ripped from the back of his throat. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Leon bit his lip, feeling his chest ache painfully. He shook his head, taking a step forward towards Raihan, who gaped at him, dragon-like eyes wide in surprise. He knelt down in front of the shivering man, and cupped his cheek in his hand.

“I know you won’t.” He said softly, and leaned in to kiss him, a chaste little press of their lips together, and Leon didn’t feel like pulling away. “Let me help you, Rai.” He murmured against Raihan’s lips, and smiled as he pressed forward again to kiss him properly.

Raihan surged forward, gripping Leon by his hair to hold him in place as he kissed him harder, nipping and sucking on his lower lip, swallowing Leon’s moans between their mouths as he tackled him to the ground, grinding against him desperately. 

“Bed,” Leon gasped into Raihan’s mouth, and the other man nodded, abruptly pulling away and making Leon feel bereft of his touch at the sudden influx of cold. He shivered, but then Raihan picked him up in a bridal carry, earning him a shout of protest from Leon as he got up. “Raihan! What the—what’re you doing?” He squealed as Raihan dropped him into bed, climbing into it on top of him without much ado, leaning down to kiss him senseless until he was limp and staring up at Raihan dazedly when he pulled away. 

“You said bed.” Raihan grunted, “And I provided.” 

Leon rolled his eyes at him, and felt relief surge inside him when Raihan grinned cheekily. 

Dragon illness or not, this was Raihan. His Raihan. 

And they were about to have sex, _holy shit._

Raihan leaned down to kiss down the column of Leon’s neck, undoing the buttons on his shirt with a deft hand. Leon shuddered, his hands coming up to grip Raihan’s shoulders for lack of anything better to do, and when he felt Raihan’s teeth brush against his skin, he squeaked in alarm.

“N-no marks!” 

The thought of Rose seeing Raihan’s marks on his skin should have been enough to completely turn Leon off, but somehow he was still as horny as when they started, and he blinked confusedly as he felt Raihan’s growl of acknowledgement, his tongue replacing his teeth as he made his journey down Leon’s body. Leon cocked his head in confusion as Raihan peeled his clothes off his body in a slow, sensual pull, laving attention over every inch of skin his lips could reach.

Leon’s worries jumped out the window with a cheeky little wave, though, when Raihan’s lips closed around one of his nipples, and the smaller man gasped loudly, arching his back as he bucked against Raihan. The other man grinned, brushing his fang against the sensitive skin, making Leon keen helplessly as Raihan’s other hand groped his pectoral with a cheeky, firm squeeze. 

“If I could mark you up, Leon,” Raihan rumbled against his chest, and Leon whined, throwing his head back against his pillows as he felt jolts of pleasure spark from the attention. “I would. You’d have rings of my teeth around your _giant tits,_ ” He snarled, nipping lightly, and Leon didn’t even care, gasping out some garbled version of Raihan’s name as his hands fisted white-knuckled in the sheets. “And my teeth on your neck, bruises on your collarbone like a necklace.”

“ _Raihan,_ ” Leon breathed like a prayer, unable to tears his eyes away as the other man grinned at him as he nuzzled his pectorals. “I-I’m not a girl, I-I don’t have… I don’t…”

“What, these things?” Raihan grinned, squeezing Leon’s pectorals again, and he squirmed, “They’re so sensitive, I think they’re _better_ than a girl’s tits.” He gave a long, languorous lick over Leon’s other nipple, relishing the breathless keen he got for it, and smirked. “And I would know.”

Leon couldn’t even process that comment, overwhelmed with pleasure as Raihan got to work on his other nipple, sucking and licking until it was tender while his other hand played with the first one. All Leon could do was lie back and squirm as Raihan took his time, whining as he went on and on, pointedly ignoring the obscene tent in Leon’s jeans for his perky pectorals. 

“ _Raihan!_ ” Leon growled in frustration when his best friend made a move to go back to the other nipple, and Raihan looked at him, grinning cheekily. “I thought you were going crazy?”

“Want it to be good for you too.” He said, “But if you want it, then I will provide.”

Leon opened his mouth to reply, but it dissolved into a moan when Raihan cupped his hand over his erection, pitching higher and higher into broken gasps as Raihan groped him roughly. He jerked his hips into Raihan’s hand desperately as his best friend undid his fly, licking his lips in approval as he fished Leon’s cock out of his underwear, admiring the way the warm, hot length felt in his hot— _too hot_ —hand. 

“You look delicious.” He said, and that was all the warning Leon got when he leaned down to take him into his mouth. Leon’s eyes went wide, and he threw his head back as he felt Raihan’s wet, warm heat suck at his weeping erection, cleaning off the precum that had soaked his underwear. He positively _screamed_ when Raihan hummed in approval at the taste, seizing up under his best friend’s hold as orgasm came hurtling towards him, but Raihan pulled off his cock in time, wrapping a firm fist around the base with a pleased grin. 

“I was right.” He said, and cocked his head at Leon as he lay limp in bed, panting heavily. “You’re _delicious._ ” Raihan’s eyes sharpened in the darkness as he leaned over Leon, his fangs seemingly so much sharper and brighter in the dim light around them. 

“I want _more._ ”

Leon shivered, nodding desperately. “Do whatever you want.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Raihan asked, running his hands down Leon’s still-clothed thighs, and the smaller man shuddered, feeling frustration chip away at his resolve. 

“Raihan, just _do something!_ ” 

“Like what?” The dragon leered down at him, and Leon grit his teeth. 

“Please, I want your cock!” He snapped, and Raihan beamed.

“Then I’ll provide it.” He said, and pulled Leon’s jeans the rest of the way down. “In my own time.”

“ _Raihan!_ ” Leon protested, but he was suddenly flipped over, drawing out a shout from his throat in surprise as Raihan easily manhandled him onto his knees, lifting his hips with a pleased hum. “Wh-what’re you doing? Shouldn’t—shouldn’t you, um—”

“In my own time, I said.” Raihan hummed, parting Leon’s cheeks, and the other man flushed deeply, burying his face into the pillows in embarrassment. He let out an undignified squeak of alarm when he felt his best friend’s breath brush against his entrance, and his eyes widened as realisation quickly sank in. 

“W-wait, are you— _nngh!_ ” Leon’s mind immediately blanked out when Raihan pressed a little kiss to his entrance, and then the long, hot and _wet_ stripe of a tongue that licked over it immediately reset Leon’s crashing brain in a violent jerk that his whole body attempted to do, but was thwarted with a firm dragon-like grip on his hips. “Oh, Arceus, oh—”

“That’s not my name, Leon.” Raihan hummed, pressing his tongue into Leon’s entrance, wiggling teasingly as Leon’s expression fell lax, the whole front of his torso dropping down as he lost all of the strength in his arms. He buried his face into the pillows, whining needily as Raihan’s tongue slid inside him further, deep and intimate, searing-hot and slippery-wet. Leon could only stay still, forced into stillness thanks to a grip on his hips that Leon was dimly aware would eventually bruise, blissed-out at the sensation as Raihan tasted him. The other man was growling in pleasure, as if Leon was the best thing he’d ever tasted in his life, and greedily lifted Leon’s hips some more, leaving him helpless to just take it as he ate him out with vigour. 

Leon couldn’t even struggle—not that he wanted to get away, but he definitely did want to feel just how strongly a Dragon-type could hold him down, hold him completely still in a way that was completely unlike any kind of binding humans could make. 

“Lee,” Raihan panted, pulling away from Leon to turn him over almost gingerly, as if embarrassed at his actions, and Leon blinked up at him dazedly, still riding the high of being so thoroughly eaten out. “I—can I?”

Oh, what a contrary man Raihan was. Leon was startled into clarity when he felt Raihan’s erection brush against his sensitive entrance, and he gasped softly, stiffening up as his cock twitched in interest. 

“Yes, oh, _yes,_ please.”

Raihan nodded hurriedly, getting up and off the bed to pull his briefs off, freeing his cock, and Leon’s eyes widened at it as he slowly sat up. He could feel himself _salivate_ at the sight of Raihan’s massive cock, shivering in anticipation as Raihan approached the bed again. He crawled forward to meet him at the foot of the bed, his eyes wide at the impressive length in front of his face, and Raihan grinned, giving himself a languid stroke from root to tip.

“It’s… so _big._ ” Leon breathed, awed as he gingerly reached out to wrap his hand around Raihan’s cock. He shivered as he felt its searing heat against his palm, and leaned forward to look closer. “You’re so _big._ ”

He was a _dragon,_ after all. Leon’s seen the toys—the ones under that dragon brand thing that were all so _big,_ and he thought they were just a joke, but that was then. _Now,_ seeing Raihan’s cock standing proudly at him like this, he was starting to reconsider. 

“Can you take me in you?” Raihan asked softly, and Leon nodded vigorously.

He wasn’t sure, actually, but he’d be _damned_ if he didn’t try. 

Much to his surprise, Raihan looked at the bedside tables forlornly. Leon paused at that, and cocked his head.

“Raihan?” He asked. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Raihan mumbled, looking embarrassed all of a sudden, and Leon’s expression softened on him. Raihan looked at him pleadingly, and Leon held his hand up at him to wait, making his way back to the headboard to look at the bedside table on the left side. He dug around the drawers, and sighed exasperatedly when he found what he expected to see. 

Raihan cocked his head, climbing back into bed and looking every bit like a curious little dragon as he came back to Leon, and Leon gave him a little reassuring smile.

He pulled out a packet of lubricant and a set of three condoms, and Raihan lit up. He handed Raihan the lubricant with a fond little huff at Raihan’s excitement, and opened the foil packet of one of the condoms, setting the other two down on the bedside table. 

“Can I, Rai?” He asked, holding up the condom, and the taller man nodded eagerly, sitting back and looking at him expectantly as Leon considered the condom for a moment, before grinning at Raihan. 

“Lee?” He asked, and Leon braced it with his lips. Raihan blinked at him confusedly, snapping out of his crazed stupor for a moment in confusion as Leon steadied himself. “Uh…” Raihan began to say, but he jumped when Leon brushed his hair back, holding it behind his head with his hand as a ponytail, and leaned down. 

The bigger man gasped in shock as Leon’s mouth covered his cock, stretching wide open to accommodate his girth as he rolled the condom down halfway with his mouth. Raihan hissed, groaning in pleasure as Leon sucked on him lightly, and his hand shot down to fist in Leon’s hair, earning him a muffled moan of approval. 

“Fuck, Leon…” He groaned, and Leon jumped in alarm when he felt his cock swell slightly in his mouth. He pulled off, panting heavily as he rolled it down the rest of the way—and it didn’t even _go the whole way._

Leon swallowed nervously, a stupid, goofy grin crossing his lips as he looked at Raihan. 

“You’re… _big._ ”

“Yeah,” Raihan smirked slightly, finally relieved from his heated fever to be lucid enough to reply. “I get that a lot.”

Leon rolled his eyes fondly, pecking him on the lips lightly, and Raihan moved down to press kisses to his racing pulse on his neck, growling softly in approval as he pulled Leon close to straddle his lap. 

“I can’t wait to feel you.” Raihan murmured, grinning at the sound of tearing foil as he opened the packet of lubricant. He drizzled it generously over his fingers blindly as Leon gingerly adjusted himself on his lap, the both of them wincing when their cocks rubbed against each other. Raihan managed a smirk past his grimace at the sensation, and bumped his forehead against Leon’s. “Why don’t you keep us going while I open you up?”

“A-alright.” He nodded jerkily, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks, and Raihan shuddered, grinning past his shaking exhale as Leon moaned, throwing his head back. 

“Oh, that feels _good._ ” Raihan purred, trailing a wet finger down the small of Leon’s back. Leon shuddered, honing in on the sensation of the slow drag of Raihan’s finger into the cleft of his ass, brushing against his soaking wet entrance from Raihan’s ministrations earlier. “I need you to relax, can you do that for me?”

“It’s not like I haven’t done this before,” Leon grumbled, and Raihan’s smile fell. He shook his head, and kissed him deeply, unmindful of the fact that Raihan had eaten him out earlier, and when Raihan tried to pull away, Leon held him close, pulling apart only an inch to take a breath. “I won’t break, Raihan. Open me up already.”

Raihan growled lowly at that, sinking his teeth into Leon’s throat lightly, and Leon squirmed, his cock twitching in interest, but panic shot up his gut. 

“N-no marks!”

“I won’t leave any.” Raihan said, and did it again into Leon’s shoulder, still at that even, gentle pressure, and Leon dimly thought of how baby Pokémon played around sometimes—play fighting, biting each other without any real pressure, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay, baby dragon.” He murmured, and Raihan huffed, and sank his teeth in a little deeper into the meat of Leon’s shoulder petulantly. Leon laughed softly at that, but Raihan was quick to wipe that smile off his face as he slipped two fingers inside him. The smaller man shuddered as Raihan quickly prepared him, thrusting his fingers in and out in quick succession that it was almost overwhelming, scissoring and plunging in irregular patterns that it left Leon guessing what Raihan was going to do next. With every dip of Raihan’s fingers into him pulled out a helpless moan from Leon’s lips, and two fingers quickly became three, and then four. Leon was shaking uncontrollably in his arms as Raihan only barely brushed his prostate with each thrust of his fingers, and the bigger man grinned down at Leon as he stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. 

“You’re so loose, Lee.” He breathed, nosing at Leon’s temple. “So wet and sloppy, but I bet you’re gonna be so _tight_ around my dick, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, oh, _yes,_ ” Leon panted, nodding desperately. “Raihan, p- _please,_ I want you in me, please!”

“Hm?” Raihan kissed his temple tenderly, but the thrust of his four fingers into him was anything but, and Leon jerked in alarm, sinking his own teeth into the meat of Raihan’s shoulder. He winced, but he was grinning through the pain, fucking Leon hard with his fingers to hear Leon’s sweet cries of pleasure as Raihan denied him the sensation of hitting his prostate head-on. 

“Raihan, _please!_ ” Leon shouted at him, grabbing his wrist and pulling his fingers out of him. He winced, but quickly recovered to glower up at Raihan. 

Raihan gave him a slow grin, and kissed his cheek.

“Then I’ll provide it.” He murmured, adjusting himself and Leon until he was sitting up against the headboard, Leon on his lap. He nuzzled Leon’s neck tenderly as they settled down. “Sit down on me,” he said into Leon’s jugular, savouring the shiver that came with it. “That way, you can control how fast this goes.”

Leon looked down at him in surprise, and Raihan gave him a strained smile. 

“C’mon, pick up the slack this time.” He said, but Leon could see him shivering as he lowered his hands down to the bed, a testament to him handing the reins over to Leon. “Don’t make _me_ do all the work.”

Leon rolled his eyes, but reached behind him to grasp Raihan’s cock in his hand. He could feel it throbbing, hot, hard and angry, and he leaned forwards burying his face into the crook of Raihan’s neck as he positioned himself over it, pressing the hot, _hot_ cockhead against his sloppy wet entrance. 

“Does it hurt?” He murmured, rubbing Raihan’s cock against himself, and his best friend shuddered, whining as he resolutely kept his hands fisted in the sheets. “You’ve been hard since earlier…”

“Since… the island.” Raihan panted. “Since I… danced for you.”

Leon frowned thoughtfully at that. “The mating display?”

“Yeah,” Raihan winced, his hips jerking involuntarily as Leon stroked him. “I’ve—I—I feel like there’s… some part of me that's… maturing, somehow.”

Leon thought back to his own dragons, to Haxorus and Dragapult, and their own growth. 

Dragons were late bloomers, that much was true—

Maybe this was Raihan growing into his secondary typing. 

“Argh, fuck! Leon, _c’mon!_ ” Raihan snarled, shaking Leon out of his thoughts as he thrusted up into Leon’s loose grip. “I wanna be in you!”

Leon laughed at that, kissing the tip of Raihan’s nose as the man grumbled petulantly, and he nodded. 

“That’s true. I suppose it’s time.” He said, petting Raihan’s sweaty dreads as he sat up. “That’s a patient boy. Good boy. Good dragon.”

Raihan whined, rutting against Leon’s hand as the smaller man took a steadying breath. 

“Here goes.” He said faintly, and sat down on Raihan’s cock. 

Oh, _fuck._

His eyes went wide as Raihan’s cock breached him, filling him up with a burning sort of stretch that was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Leon shuddered, trying to stay still as much as he can as he sank down, taking more and more of that massive cock inside him as he went. 

Raihan was unrelenting, just like when he’d pinned Leon to the wall, just like when they fought in matches. Leon’s body instinctively clamped down around him, and the dragon roared in pleasure, jerking his hips up into the welcoming, searing hot wet tightness. It tore a scream from Leon’s throat as Raihan shoved into him a few more inches, and Raihan grit his teeth, forcing himself to stay still as some semblance of clarity came back to him from the fear that surged in him. 

“S-shit, Lee, I’m—I’m so sorry—”

Leon wrapped his arms around the back of Raihan’s neck, pulling him close into a deep kiss. Raihan’s eyes widened, but he quickly recovered, his hand shooting up to tangle in Leon’s hair to hold him in place as he took control of their kiss. His other hand came to rest on Leon’s hip to ground him, and Leon wiggled his hips eagerly, squeezing around Raihan‘s cock _deliciously._ Raihan groaned in approval as Leon pulled away from him, panting heavily. 

“It’s not… all the way in yet.” He said shakily. 

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to feel you, Rai.” Leon kissed him again, slow and filthy and wet, and Raihan’s toes curled in pleasure from it. “I wanna feel it so hard that I’ll never forget it.” He murmured against Raihan’s lips. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Raihan swore, his grip tightening on Leon’s hip as Leon continued to sink down onto his cock, his thick thighs flexing in that beautifully distracting way that made Raihan salivate at the thought of sinking his teeth into them. “Leon… _Leon._ ” He whined, bucking against Leon desperately, pushing his cock into him a little more. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Leon gasped, throwing his head back as he pulled away, his whole body alight with burning pleasure as Raihan slid in until they were flush together, buried in Leon all the way to the hilt. “ _Oh,_ you’re so big. That’s— _haaah—_ oh. Ooh.”

“Tight,” Raihan panted, leaning forward to nuzzle at Leon’s pectorals. “So good, so good…” he turned his head to mouth at Leon’s nipple, and the smaller man gasped, squirming helplessly as Raihan began to suck at it again, his other hand groping his other pectoral and playing with his neglected nipple. He grazed his teeth against it again, and Leon moaned, his hand coming up to squeeze Raihan’s shoulder desperately. 

“I’m—I’m so close, Raihan, please—”

“We have all night.” Raihan rumbled, moving his attention Leon’s other nipple, but Leon shook his head desperately. 

“Wanna cum,” he said, “Wanna cum with you.”

Raihan growled in agreement at that, pulling away to kiss Leon deeply again, cupping his cheek in one hand while the other reached down to grip Leon’s thigh, lifting it. 

“Then get started,” he murmured into Leon’s lips, and the other man nodded, following Raihan‘s lead and lifting his hips. He shivered at the sensation of Raihan’s cock sliding out of him slowly, moving out until just the tip was catching on the rim of his gaping hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Leon nodded, clinging onto Raihan for dear life. “I’m—I’m gonna ride you now.”

Raihan nodded, and Leon dropped himself down on Raihan’s lap again. The both of them groaned at the sensation, and Leon shakily picked himself up and sat back down again. He started off slow, but soon he was bouncing on Raihan’s lap, moaning and gasping into the air with his head thrown back as Raihan leaned forward to shower his pectorals and nipples with attention again. 

Leon squeaked when he felt something _large_ catch against his rim, and he slowed down in confusion. 

“Wh-what’s—” he began, but Raihan growled, his eyes glowing with a wild, draconic rage, and Leon squeaked when Raihan bodily lifted him off his lap, and slammed him down onto the bed. “R-Raihan!” He squealed, but Raihan slid back inside him. He gave a whole-body shudder that made Raihan smirk as he began to pound aggressively into Leon, a low growl rumbling from his throat as possessive hands gripped the bedsheets by Leon’s head tightly.

Leon’s mind short-circuited as Raihan’s cock slammed into his prostate again and again, only barely realising that while he was _quite literally_ being fucked into the mattress by a little dragon, the man above him was _still_ his Raihan. 

After all, he’d dug his claws into the sheets by his head, all because Leon asked him not to mark him. 

“Feel so good, so good, Lee, so good…” Leon could hear Raihan muttering as he assaulted his prostate, going deliciously _deep_ inside him as that strange, large… _thing_ kept threatening to breach him. Leon squeezed his eyes shut, his thighs squeezing Raihan’s sides as he desperately tried to keep him close, feeling his own litany of broken praises escaping his lips unchecked as he hurtled towards orgasm, feeling it build in his gut. 

“A— _ahh—_ Rai— _nnh—_ yes, so— _ngh_ —I—I love y—”

Raihan roared over Leon’s mindless babbling, and that was it—Leon tipped over the edge and came untouched, screaming Raihan’s name into the man’s lips as he leaned down to kiss him roughly, shoving himself into Leon roughly. Leon’s eyes widened when he felt that strange large thing slip inside him, and he shuddered as he felt his pleasure peak again at the sensation, plugging him up impossibly fuller than Raihan’s cock already did.

He jumped when he felt warmth flood his insides, trembling from the high of orgasm as his cock continued to spurt cum weakly, and he looked up at Raihan, who had his eyes shut, and panting heavily. Much to Leon’s surprise, Raihan’s lip was bleeding, one of his fangs dug into the soft, full flesh, and he leaned up to lick at the wound. His best friend opened his eyes, and Leon felt his heart _soar_ when he saw they were back to normal, that beautiful ice-blue he’d come to love in the years he’d known him. He deepened Leon’s movement into a kiss, relaxing on top of him as they both came down from the high with a sigh. 

“The… condom… broke.” Raihan panted. 

“Oh.” Leon blinked, squirming slightly to feel Raihan’s cum sloshing inside him, and he shivered in delight. “ _Oh._ ”

“Well, that’s never happened before.” Raihan seemed to be coming back to himself, at least, grinning slightly as he shakily tried to get up, but when the both of them felt a sharp pain from where they were joined, he stopped, hissing. “Shit! Leon, you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I think.” Leon mumbled, and gingerly looked down at where they were joined. “What’s… going on?”

“I’m… not sure.” Raihan replied, and much to Leon’s relief, had finally stopped shivering. “I’m feeling much better, though.”

“That’s… _phew._ ” Leon laughed, lying back in bed as he ran his hand through his hair. “I’m glad. I was worried you were sick or something.” 

Raihan gave him a crooked smile, shrugging. “I don’t get sick that easily.” He replied, and looked down between them. “Oh.”

“What’s wrong?” Leon asked, and Raihan laughed nervously.

“Uh… well, you see.” He said awkwardly. “I think I’m stuck.”

Leon blinked at him in shock. “You’re… _stuck?_ Your _dick_ is _stuck?_ ”

“Y-yeah. I, uh.” Raihan laughed nervously. “You’ve raised Pokémon before, right?”

“Y-yes?” Leon replied.

“Well, you know how they mate, a-and… they, um… have… parts.” Raihan trailed off into a mumble. “I didn’t know I could do that, honestly, this has never happened before…”

“Wait!” Leon jumped, “That’s right! You’re part Dragon-type!”

Raihan blinked at him blankly at that, and Leon stared back at him, feeling his cheeks begin to burn anew. 

“I’m… _what,_ now?”

“Erm, you see, I uh…” Leon stammered, but then he felt a strange stirring inside him. He winced, and he looked up to see that Raihan’s eyes had thinned into slits again, and that the stirring inside him was his cock beginning to harden again. “R-Raihan?”

“Mate,” his best friend growled, as the dragon in him began to manifest again. “Need… to mate.”

He buried his face in the crook of Leon’s neck, breathing heavily as his hips stuttered into Leon’s, and conscious thought was very dangerously teetering into nothingness yet again. 

“Explain everything later.” Raihan struggled to speak past the rumbling snarl in his throat. “And—and we’ll sort _this_ out.”

Leon nodded hurriedly, gasping as Raihan reached down to jerk him to hardness again.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Leon said breathlessly, “I-I’ll go— _ooh!_ ”

Raihan began rocking into him in earnest again, and Leon’s thoughts fizzled out for the night.

* * *

Raihan finally calmed down from his intense rut at around 3:30 in the morning, and he and Leon were positively _filthy_ as they fell asleep tangled in each other. When he woke up, Leon felt pleasantly sore all over, but he winced at the pain in his lower back as he sat up, feeling Raihan’s arm around his waist. He looked down at his sleeping best friend next to him, who slowly stirred awake from the movement, smiling sleepily as he took Leon’s arm and pulled him down to cuddle again. 

He pressed a kiss to Leon’s temple, hugging him comfortably, and Leon smiled, turning in his arms to look at Raihan’s face. The other man was smiling down at him so warmly that it made a dull ache rise in his chest, and Leon felt his heart flutter at the sight of it. 

“Hey.” Raihan said, back to his usual self, and Leon mirrored his smile.

“Hey yourself.” He said, and yawned, stretching out languidly as Raihan laughed, though not unkindly. “What time is it?”

Raihan grumbled, before whistling for his Rotom Phone to fly up so he can see it. He squinted at it, and frowned. 

“Half past ten, apparently.” He said, and Leon jolted. 

“What?” He gasped, struggling to untangle himself from Raihan’s arms, but his best friend frowned, refusing to let go as a draconic growl rumbled from the back of his throat. “Raihan! I have a schedule to keep up! Oh, the chairman’s gonna _kill_ me, I—”

“It’s fine.” Raihan sighed, stroking Leon’s hair as he hugged Leon tighter. The other man reluctantly calmed down, pouting up at him, and Raihan gave him a little grin. “Sorry, I woke up a little earlier than you did, and had a word with Sonia about… _all this._ ”

“All this?” Leon asked, and Raihan gestured at the state of their nakedness. He blushed, and he swallowed nervously as Raihan chuckled fondly. 

“So, apparently I’m a Dragon-type person, huh? Explains a lot of things.” 

“Really?” Leon blinked, and he nodded.

“Around the time I hit 21, I noticed that it was so much easier to befriend Dragon-type Pokémon. And some other things.” Raihan explained with a sigh, settling down to snuggle Leon. “I got a stronger grip, I got so much taller than I already was, my eyes were doing weird shit…” He chuckled fondly, shaking his head. “I was getting clingy to all my stuff and getting really stupidly territorial.” He grinned at Leon, who gave him a grin in return. “I had no idea what was going on. Hearing Sonia explain everything really helped me make sense of everything.”

“I’m glad.” Leon sighed, snuggling closer to Raihan. “Anything else you need to look out for?”

“Well, Sonia explained it as me going into rut.” He said, “You know, like mating season, that kind of thing.” 

Leon nodded. “Checks out.”

“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping around, after all. My partners notice.” Raihan said, and Leon’s expression fell. “Oh, c’mon, Leon. You know that I’ve always been kind of a slut. Even if I’m a cuddler after sex, all the time.”

Leon knew, actually, yeah. If last night was any indication. 

“I know,” he sighed. “I just… um.”

Raihan raised an eyebrow at him, and Leon avoided his gaze, cheeks pink. 

“So, mating season.” He said, brushing past the issue, “Is this going to be a recurring thing, going into rut?” 

“Yep.” Raihan said, “About every three of four months, Sonia thinks. I think it checks out, since my dragons have a similar cycle.”

“I… I see.” 

“I’d like to spend them with you.” 

Leon froze at that, and he jerked in alarm, looking up at his best friend, and his heart shot to his throat when he saw the earnest expression in Raihan’s eyes as he reached down to squeeze Leon’s hand. 

“Can I?” He asked, his voice a bare whisper and wholly himself, echoing the heat-crazed rut he’d entered the night before, and Leon shivered as he pressed a kiss to Leon’s knuckles. “Please, Lee, can I?”

“Rai, I think you’re cheating.” Leon said faintly, and Raihan grinned against Leon’s hand.

“That’s not a no.”

“Only a massive idiot would say no to a proposition like that.” Leon mumbled, and Raihan’s smile widened. He laughed helplessly, and scoffed. “Fine, yes. You can.”

“Sweet.” Raihan grinned, “About today—I think Professor Kukui’s bought us some time.” 

“Huh?” Leon blinked, sitting up as Raihan did the same, scrolling through his phone before turning it to show Leon a text thread between him, Sonia and Professor Kukui. Leon’s eyes widened at the sight of the messages, and he gaped up at Raihan. 

“They made us an alibi.” He grinned, “I went down with a bug since landing on Alola, and got you sick with it too. To quarantine us, Sonia and Professor Kukui put us together in your room and ordered everyone not to come near while we recover for at least two more days.”

“Oh, wow.” Leon breathed. “Wait, how did Professor Kukui know?”

“His wife, I think.” Raihan replied, looking back down at his phone. “She and Sonia must have known about the Dragon typing before either of us did, and anticipated something going wrong.” He looked up at Leon, and gave him a reassuring smile. “So that’s another day where the chairman doesn’t have his hands on you.”

Leon looked up at him hopefully, and felt the corners of his eyes burn.

“Another day I’m free.” He breathed, and Raihan nodded, kissing his forehead. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, Lee, and you don’t have to tell me right now.” He said, “But I promise, the moment I find out what in the absolute _hell_ that bastard’s been doing to you, I’m ripping his head off his shoulders.”

“Please tell me that’s the dragon talking.” Leon sighed, and Raihan laughed.

“Well, half of it is.” he hummed pleasantly. “How’s a day with _my_ hands on you instead sound?”

Leon laughed at that, batting at his arm. “I still would like to get some work done, thanks.” He said, but he shrugged easily. “But it’s not a bad idea.”

Raihan beamed. “Then to the bathroom.” 

“Together?” 

“If you want it, then I’ll provide it.” Raihan winked, and Leon burst out laughing as the taller man picked him up easily, carrying him to the en-suite bathroom. 

He set Leon down on the cold porcelain and burst out laughing at Leon’s indignant shouting from the cold. He turned on the shower to let a rush of cold water wash over the both of them, and they jumped around, complaining of the cold until it finally warmed up to a tolerable temperature.

They leaned on each other against warming marble tiles, laughing brightly until it dissolved into companionable silence, and Leon shared a private little smile with Raihan.

“Hey, Rai?” He asked, and his best friend hummed. “What’s this?” He asked, and gestured between them. Raihan looked at him warmly, and shrugged.

“What do you want it to be?”

“What do you think it is?” Leon asked, and Raihan looked at him for a long moment. 

Leon wondered what it was that Raihan was thinking about, and the man smiled slowly. 

“You’re my mate.” He said, and Leon wasn’t sure what he meant. Raihan grinned. “In every sense of the word.”

He took a lock of Leon’s hair and kissed it. 

“You’re my mate—my best friend.” 

He leaned forward to kiss Leon’s forehead. 

“You’re my mate—my biggest, friendliest rival.”

Raihan met Leon’s gaze, and he only let Leon take a moment’s breath, before he leaned in and kissed him soundly, slow and sensual as he pressed Leon into the warm tiles, feeling heat slowly rising between them. 

“You’re my mate,” he murmured against Leon’s lips, nipping at them lightly with a cheeky little fang. “My lover, if you’ll have me.”

“Oh, Arceus.” Leon breathed, and Raihan chuckled.

“That’s not my name, Lee.” He said, and began to move down Leon’s body. “And that’s not a no, either.”

Leon laughed hysterically, as he felt Raihan’s breath on his hip, and he nodded, even if Raihan couldn’t see him. He ran his hand down his face, and sighed happily. 

“Only a massive idiot would say no to a proposition like that.” He said, “I’ll have you, Rai—” He gasped as Raihan took his half-hard cock into his mouth, throwing his head back against the wall as he ineffectively gripped at it. “ _Nngh._ In whatever way you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> > thanks raihan [pic.twitter.com/cX5cDIUwYB](https://t.co/cX5cDIUwYB)
>> 
>> — 🌟 bukkun, MSc 🎉 2020 🎉 (@trickscd) [December 26, 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1210140818498969600?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> what a way to welcome 2020 am i right

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seasonal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082958) by [wormhourdeluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe)




End file.
